


Panty Raid

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body odor, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dom Lance, Dom/sub, Gags, Lace Panties, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Panty Sniffing, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Sub Shiro, Sweat, Underwear, Underwear Theft, panty stealing, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: Lance is pretty damn sure the castleship is somehow eating all of his pairs of panties. He couldn't fathom any other reason for so many of them to go missing. The laundry chute has to be broken or SOMETHING.But Lance's assumptions just so happen to be wrong. Dead wrong.Shiro had kept his deepest, darkest kink buried for a very long time...but he just couldn't resist the temptation that Lance's adorable, silky, cute little panties conjured.





	Panty Raid

**Author's Note:**

> This is most likely the most self indulgent thing I might have ever written. I'm such a slut for Shiro having buried kinks. Enjoy panty sniffing/stealing shenanigans! Come visit me on tumblr, i draw dumb fanart at @AshesSmashes

The castle lights were bright and abrasive against his eyes as the heavy doors to his room slid apart with a mechanical hiss. He grimaced against the brilliance, wincing away from it sharply.

He felt heavy.

His body sluggish with the lack of sleep. He'd tried with all his might to chase down the elusive thing...to no avail. The nightmares had invited themselves in and they weren't the best bed company. The big man rubbed at his eye, shoulders slouched in exhaustion.

He figured he'd down several helpings of that space coffee Hunk had conjured up and put a brave face on. He scratched at his bare shoulder, adorned in nothing more than some loose fitting shorts and a tank top. He used to be self conscious of the scars scribed like abstract art across his skin...but the others were family, he didn't care so much these days. After nearly a year of being in such close quarters with each other, they had all gotten quite comfortable with each other. To the point where it was almost considered _too_ comfortable.

He willed himself forward, bare feet slapping the cold flooring, footsteps echoing along the hallway.  
  
The sounds of breakfast floated through the space, voices and the rattling of pots and pans, activities having already begun without him.  
  
Shiro's tired eyes flicked up as he realized he wasn't alone in the hallway.  
  
A pair of equally as tired eyes greeted him.  
  
"Mornin' Shiro." Lance mumbled, voice rough with sleep still hanging on it.  
  
He'd very obviously just woken up, a cup of the makeshift coffee in his slender fingers.  
  
Shiro's eyes did a slow once over of the younger man.

Lance was shrouded in his typical blue robe, silk and flowing and far more elegant than anything the rest of the team wore to bed. Even with sleep clinging to the corners of his eyes Lance looked like he'd just rolled right out of a spa. He didn't have a hair out of place, skin gleaming and gorgeous.

Whereas Shiro was pretty sure he looked like he'd crawled right out of a dumpster. He'd worn this shirt to bed four days in a row and he couldn't remember the last time he'd shaved.  
  
And then Shiro's gaze stopped dead.  
  
Lance's robe hung just the slightest bit open, the ties having come loose from their knotted position, a long “V” of skin exposed unabashedly.  
  
But what had a vice like grip on Shiro's attention...was Lance's choice in undergarments.  
  
A small triangle of pink peeked out from behind the clothing, light and soft and silky.  
  
Panties.  
  
Stretched across drastically thin hips, a little lace crowning the elastic of the things.  
  
Shiro's throat tightened.  
  
He was sure Lance wasn't aware his robe was open.  
  
He ripped his eyes away desperately, trying to hide the color filling his cheeks.  
  
"Good morning Lance." Shiro grit through his teeth, passing the blue paladin by, doing his best to keep hold of his straight face.

Shiro hardly participated in breakfast. He ate. He did his best to function in conversation. But his mind wandered elsewhere.  
  
To those beautifully soft little panties hanging off Lance's hips. Such a gentle pink looked so good against Lance's sunkissed skin. It had only been for a fraction of a second that Shiro had gotten an eyeful...  
  
But it was enough.  
  
Far more than enough to awaken an age old itch that Shiro had thought he'd put to bed a long time ago.  
  
Being in Galra captivity had beaten most of that out of him, those boyish urges he'd indulged in at the Garrison when he'd been so young and carefree.

  
Well...maybe not completely.  
  
The heat creeping down into his gut begged to say otherwise.  
  
He dragged himself back to his room, heart thundering and head still running like a movie reel, playing the happening over and over and over again.  
  
Shiro hurried to his personal bathroom and shut the door, pressing his back against the solid plain.  
  
He sucked in a shallow breath.  
  
Boys in panties had always been a... _thing_ for him. Kryptonite? An Achilles heel? That one dirty pleasure he'd kept locked down deep and tight for fear of ridicule.  
  
Shiro's eyes rolled closed as his human palm pressed against his firm stomach.  
  
His fingers dipped a little lower.  
  
He was pitifully hard.  
  
He groaned deeply. He'd not been this aroused in what felt like eons. With the fate of the universe on his shoulders he'd hardly found the time to even jerk himself off, or the drive to. The stress had warded away most of that. Other than the occasional morning erection he every so often gave attention to, really he hadn't so much as given his own pleasure two seconds worth of thought.  
  
But not now, now he couldn't ignore it, his cock throbbing and weighty as it pressed against the lightweight material of his shorts.

The black paladin shoved the elastic of his hem downward, erection springing free eagerly. He was so fucking hard.  
  
The sway of Lance's step had him deteriorating disgustingly fast. His eyes fluttered. He couldn't get to the lotion on the bathroom counter fast enough. It was something Lance had given him, it smelled like coconut and the blue paladin had claimed it would help with Shiro's scarring.  
  
It would work even better for what Shiro had in mind.  
  
He braced against the stainless countertop, palm slicking the thick solution down his length, growling into the sensation roughly.  
  
Fuck it felt good.  
  
_So, so good_ .  
  
He closed his eyes. His head swam with images of Lance. Images of the lanky paladin spread like an expensive rug across Shiro's bed, legs yawned wide. Shiro would crawl over his thin frame, slow...so fucking slow. He'd bury his nose right in the crotch of Lance's soft, gorgeous panties, breathing in deep, nuzzling against Lance's tight little sack.  
  
Shiro just about doubled over at the imagery.  
  
With a stutter of hips the fire in his abdomen boiled right over.  
  
"Lance!!! Fuck, oh fuck Lance!!!" Shiro bellowed, his voice not sounding like his own, the wet sound of his finish spackling across the floor and cabinet front.  
  
The big man's vision sparkled at the corners, coming so hard and fast he was fairly certain he might just pass out.  
  
He leaned against the countertop hard, snarling out labored breaths, cock oozing remnants of his finish over his large knuckles.  
  
He could feel his stomach drop. He'd not given into this in so long.  
  
And of all people to awaken it...it had to have been Lance.  
  
His comrade, his fellow paladin...  
  
"No. No. I am not doing this." Shiro growled.  
  
He ripped his shirt up over his head irritably and shed his shorts. Maybe a shower would help cool him the fuck down.

 

*****

 

Shiro did his best to forget the entire thing. He shoved the memory of Lance's open robe and the hard orgasm that had come from the fantasy into the back of his head and never mentioned it again.  
  
It worked.  
  
For a while.  
  
For three days exactly, before he awoke in the middle of the night, jolted from a vividly real dream involving Lance splayed across his hips wearing a pair of dark red thong underwear, cock peeking up from the fragile elastic, his sultry eyes roaming Shiro's thick form as he'd rocked his slender frame against Shiro teasingly.  
He'd thrown his sheets back, his erection livid and dripping, fat and heavy.  
  
He'd liked to have said he'd not given into the temptation. But that would have been a blatant lie. He'd cum up over his chest with Lance's name dancing on his tongue.  
  
Shiro huffed into the tepid air of the training deck. He'd been down here for hours, trying to sweat out the nasty thoughts, trying to even himself out. It had been going well at first...that was until Lance had showed up.  
  
He'd not asked to spar, but instead simply went about his own target practice. Which Shiro was internally thankful for. But even with Lance across the deck, Shiro couldn't help but to allow his gaze to wander over to Lance's position.  
  
Lance skillfully took down the targets, long legs taking him gracefully across the floor.  
  
Shiro's breath hitched.  
  
He wondered what Lance was wearing...underneath his armor.

Shiro closed his eyes for a moment, scolding himself like a badly behaved dog.

Shiro was alerted to the sound of footsteps nearing him and only then did his eyes snap open.  
  
"Heya Shiro." Lange greeted, his breathing raspy and tired.  
  
"Hey Lance.” Shiro smiled as he wiped at his brow.

Lance sounded far too good when he was out of breath. Shiro could give him more reasons to be gasping for air like that.

Shiro’s mouth ran dry.

“Your...stance looks good.” Shiro struggled to find the compliment as he beat back his internal montage of lewd thoughts.  
  
Of course he wouldn't mention he wasn't exactly admiring just Lance's stance.  
  
The blue paladin seemed to light up slightly on the compliment.  
  
"Oh, shucks thanks! I've been really working on it." Lance beamed brightly.  
  
"Jeez I'm beat. I'm heading for the showers." Lance huffed.  
  
Shiro stretched his arms. He really needed to call it a day as well.  
  
"Yeah me too." Shiro mirrored as he followed on Lance's heels.

Lance's chatter swam through Shiro's ears, but the black paladin could hardly focus on any of it. He felt so guilty he couldn't keep his thoughts from dipping down into that low place.  
  
Lance sauntered over to the lockers, stripping his breastplate up over his head. Shiro tried to turn his back as he undressed himself. He didn't dare allow his eyes to wander, despite the curiosity coursing through his veins.  
  
There was the soft thunk of clothing hitting the top of the hamper and Shiro's eyes grabbed at the corner of his vision, just catching a quick glance of Lance's bare ass as the blue paladin crossed the room and entered the first shower stall, allowing the glass door to bang behind him.  
  
Shiro's heart climbed into the thick of his throat as he turned, undressed down to his black undersuit. His heartbeat drowned out everything else, thrumming hard and wild in his ears.  
  
There on the top of the clothes pile...were Lance's discarded pair of underwear. Delicate looking material, blue and yellow, printed with little stars here and there.  
  
So Lance didn't just wear them sometimes...this was an _all the time_ type thing. Shiro's stomach somersaulted.  
  
His eyes flicked to the shower stall, the faucets creaking, followed by the sound of running water. Lance began singing, loud and unashamed and really he was quite a good vocalist...  
  
But Shiro couldn't seem to focus on any of that.  
  
Dare he?  
  
He really shouldn't. It was disgusting. It was wrong. He didn't need them. He could control himself....  
  
No.  
  
He couldn't.  
  
Before Shiro could second guess the action the big man snagged the little pair of panties off the laundry, balled them up and tucked them into his pocket before slinking off to his own shower stall.

He showered too quickly, a half assed job at best. He couldn't stand it, eyes darting to the small pile of clothing laid out on the bench at the shower entrance. The secret of what laid bundled within them had his spine tingling, fire dancing along his flesh with the anticipation. Lance's voice rose up and drifted pleasantly to Shiro's ears. It was something soft and cheery and pleasant, even if it was words Shiro couldn't understand. Shiro was ashamed of his half stirred cock. He needed to get to his room...  
  
He scrubbed down and washed his hair and scrambled for his towel. He knew he'd done a shitty job. But he could shower again later. He knew he would need it...  
  
He scooped up his prize and quickly wrapped himself in a fresh towel before slinking off like the disgusting animal he was.  
  
His feet carried him quickly to the bedrooms, hoping with all his heart he didn't run into any of the others. He didn't have time for conversation.  
  
He slid into the familiar space, the boring, undecorated room he called his own. The others had posters and pictures and knickknacks from their travels...Shiro didn't.

Maybe he should eventually brighten it up...as it stood it was a little bit like a fucking cave...  
  
That didn't matter at the moment.  
  
The big man allowed his towel to drop to his feet in a gentle pool, abandoned on the floor as he tossed the dirty clothing he'd used to hide his shame aside.  
  
And finally at last, he held the small garments in his massive fingers. His hands dwarfed the small pair, only stirring him that much more. He crossed the room dazedly, leaving all his sense of decency behind in the doorway.  
  
He'd lost the battle with his better half. He was ready to accept that. He didn't care. He needed this.  
  
He was far past the point of no return. There was no going back now. He'd already taken them, he might as well just follow through.  
  
Shiro deposited his weight down onto his nondescript bed, sucking in a sharp breath as he worried the thin, cotton material between his thumb and forefinger. It was so temptingly soft.  
  
He let loose of a low groan.

He wanted to feel disgusted with himself. But that was a far off thought as he ran the pad of his finger along the elastic hem, stretching it out and watching the small printed stars distort.  
  
The thought that the delicate little underwear were so gorgeously hugged against Lance's skin not fifteen minutes ago had Shiro's heart racing away out of his chest.  
  
He paused, rolling them through his hands just several more times before he brought the material up to his face, finally giving into that dark thing that was his guilty pleasure. He buried his nose in the soft folds, eyes fluttering closed as he inhaled the faint, musky smell of what he knew to be sweat.  
  
Lance had been training hard before stripping these off. He'd not been running drills, but he'd gotten a good enough workout to conjure up a sweat. Shiro could only imagine how much more potent these would be if he'd caught Lance right after a sparring session.  
  
A low whimper worked its way out of his chest without his permission.  
  
He breathed in deeper, nose buried right in the crotch, encased in the heavy scent of skin, of a body being worked, thick and fantastic and everything Shiro had ever wanted.  
  
The scent was Lance, everything about it was Lance. And Shiro couldn't keep himself contained. He rubbed the softness across his cheek, biting his lower lip as he sampled the heavy scent over and over again.  
  
Only then did he allow his hand to address his livid erection, standing thick and angry, begging for his attention. He hissed into the panties as he dragged his curled fingers up his shaft, thumb dabbing at the tear of precum already leaking from his tip.  
  
Lotion, he needed that lotion Lance had given him. It was just one more thing that had the thought of Lance humming through his head.

His human palm slathered the cool lotion down his thick girth, squeezing his base teasingly. This was one of those moments where he really wished he had feeling in both hands. The cool metal of his Galra palm robbed him of being able to sense the soft cotton of the panties pressed against his nose.  
  
He supposed it was just a trade off he'd have to deal with.  
  
He wasn't keen on the idea of jerking off with his false fingers. He still struggled with the idea of it being a part of him, much less a part he wanted to use to pleasure himself.  
  
He tried not to think too long on it.  
  
Instead he buried himself in the scent filling his nostrils. It was making his head swim and his heart sing, swirling through him with all it's intoxicating nature. He was floating on the high of it all.  
  
"Lance, oh...mmmph... _Lance_ ...." He whispered into the delicate cloth, breath hot and tepid.  
  
The name was so very right as it tumbled out of his mouth. It was soft and sweet and thick. Shiro wanted nothing more than to moan it again and again like some sinner’s prayer.  
  
Sure Lance was handsome. It had crossed Shiro's mind more than once. But Lance was his comrade. He wouldn't dare think there could be anything more to come from it.

But now… Now he couldn't drag the thought of Lance in every lewd position possible out of his head.  
  
He was hopelessly stuck on the curves of Lance's body, the cock of his hips, that crooked, up to no good smile.  
  
Shiro jerked into his hand, abdomen twitching as he drew in a shaky breath. He wanted to make this last. He was desperate to make it last.  
But already he sensed the burning pool that was his finish looming in his stomach.

He wondered what his name might sound like on the young man's lips. And not in the way that Lance usually said it. Shiro wanted to hear it come forth as half a moan and half a name. He wanted to hear it panted out from between gnashed teeth, Lance careening into him as it was whispered.  
  
Shiro shuddered and allowed himself to flop backward on the bed, spreading his legs further, dipping his hand, rolling his sack between big fingers, anatomy pulled tight to his body.  
  
His cock pulsed in interest on the imagery.

Lance would be so pliable beneath him. He wondered what Lance might feel like inside. Tight and warm and slick with lube. Shiro felt his breath stutter, hand curling back around his cock to mimic the tightness of Lance's entrance. He'd look so good stretched wide around Shiro's girth.  
  
Shiro pressed the panties closer to his mouth, unable to get enough, needing more, suffocating himself in the musk.  
  
He wanted to fuck Lance in his little panties, move them aside just enough to slip his cock in, watch Lance deteriorating until the lanky man was crying out and cumming in his adorable garments.  
  
Shiro's eyes screwed shut and his hips left the mattress, his end crashing down on him in harsh waves, ropes of heavy cum spackling up over his heaving chest, decorating the balled panties in his hand, his fingers never ceasing, only working faster, milking his orgasm for all it was worth.

The black paladin laid there for several moments, gasping for breath, spent and heaving. He allowed his hand to fall to his side.  
  
With his pleasure having washed away all he was left with, was overwhelming guilt.  
  
"Fuck." He whispered lowly.  
  
He'd let this go way too far. He felt absolutely disgusting, lying there covered in his own cum, clutching a pair of stolen panties like some fucking disgusting pervert.  
  
This was it. The first and last time.  
  
He hauled himself upward, looking down at the mess he'd made of the panties. He'd wash them and return them. That's what he would do.  
  
But...washing them would ruin the lovely scent clinging to the clothing. That seemed like such a waste.  
  
He carefully folded them up and tucked them away in his bedside drawer.  
  
Lance wouldn't miss one pair.  
  
But that was all. Just one.

 

*****

 

Shiro was hopeless.

Lance made it so incredibly easy for the other man to take the glorious discarded garments. Lance always undressed in the midst of the shower room, trailing clothing left and right, treating it like his bedroom. Which was also decorated with a pile of clothing he'd worn and plopped there. Shiro would never admit to actually trespassing into Lance's bedroom...but he couldn't stop himself.  
  
He'd slunk into the space, eyes hunting for the pile he knew was there. He'd seen it just passed Lance's shoulder two days ago while having a conversation with him in his threshold.

He knew Lance was at dinner. He was safe, as long as he was quick.  
  
Shiro snagged four pairs, tucking them beneath his shirt, and was gone in an instant.  
  
He'd told himself one pair.  
  
Now he was losing track of just how many he had tucked away in his bedside table. Enough to need both drawers now.  
  
Some days he tried to talk himself into giving them all back, but that massive thing that was his crippling need argued him out of such an idea. It sat right on his shoulder, heavy and taxing and it whispered sweet nothings right into Shiro's ear.

It was late into the evening hours. Shiro had shed his clothes onto his bedroom floor. He couldn't sleep, he was too riled up. He'd dumped both drawers of underwear onto his bed, spreading them out like a colorful quilt all his own. There were so many patterns, so exciting and bright, matching Lance's personality perfectly.  
  
All of his little prizes laid out for him to see.  
  
He deposited himself onto the bed, onto his stomach, picking out his favorite pair, printed with bright flamingos. They'd been so potent when he'd stolen them. They had just come from an incredibly heated battle and the smell of adrenaline had been so fucking good. They were fading at this point and that made Shiro's heart sink. He'd need to get his hands on a fresher pair.  
  
He rutted his cock against the pile of soft, lovely panties, groaning as he rubbed his most liked pair over his cheek.  
  
His palm reached beneath him, wrapping the panties around his erection, feeling the silky material slide pleasantly across his underside, teasing as his engorged head.  
  
The need was constant.  
  
He was pretty sure he hadn't even jerked off this much even in his teenage years. But he couldn't get Lance out of his head. He'd invaded every space of him, brought down to his knees by this ridiculous weakness.

 

*****

 

Lance braced up against Shiro's sparring stick hard, grunting as the two came together once more. Shiro put his weight against the blue paladin, Lance's boots skidding backward across the castle floor. The black paladin was much stronger than the blue. But that didn't stop Lance from coming back full force.  
  
He twisted and smacked the weapon against Shiro's, the black paladin blocking his blow. Shiro had lost track of how long they'd been at it, Lance was relentless in trying to keep up with Shiro.  
  
Sweat dripped from the young man's brow, sliding down his nose lazily.  
  
Shiro backed off, the two men panting roughly, tired and worn.  
  
"Good footwork Lance." Shiro commended through heavy breaths.  
  
Lance grinned, wide and toothy.  
  
"Thanks. Better watch it, I'm giving you a run for your money boss man." Lance teased cheekily.  
  
Shiro snorted and shoved Lance's shoulder.  
  
"Right." Shiro said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Jeez I stink." Lance groaned as he wiped at the sweat on his forehead and blatantly sniffed at his armpit.  
  
Shiro's heart fluttered.  
  
Lance was drenched in sweat. He could see the dark stains beneath Lance's armor, his hair slicked back.  
  
Shiro could only imagine how damp and wonderful the underwear Lance was wearing was....  
  
He had to fucking have them.  
  
Shiro did his best to tame his growing chubby forming beneath the spandex of his bodysuit.

Shiro followed behind Lance, trying not to stare for too long.  
  
Lance wasted no time in shucking off his armor, struggling to peel out of his bodysuit before huffing out in exasperation and turning his back toward Shiro.  
  
"Hey big man, wanna help a guy out? My arms are too sore to reach the zipper." Lance grimaced.  
  
Shiro tried to hide just how loud his heart was racing.  
  
_Lance was asking him to undress him_ .  
  
Not in the way Shiro wanted though, he reminded himself of that over and over again.  
  
His hands practically shook as he drew the little zipper down, following the line of Lance's spine right up to the little dimples of his back, the open suit revealing just the smallest hint of black silk.  
  
Shiro was having trouble swallowing.  
  
Lance wriggled the rest of the way out of the suit, giving little thought to his nearly nude state. Shiro knew his cheeks were most likely the color of a fresh tomato.  
  
The soft looking jet black material hugged across Lance's taut rear, slender fingers hooking in the elastic and rolling them down tragically long legs.  
  
Shiro turned his head away, focusing on getting out of his own clothing, trying to pray his throbbing erection away.  
  
Lance chunked the black panties into the laundry bin and waltzed past the bigger paladin.  
  
"I swear I think this castleship is eating my goddamned underwear. I'm missing so many friggin pairs. I keep telling Coran I think the laundry chute is broken but he doesn't believe me." Lance grumbled as he grabbed a new towel and headed off.  
  
"O-oh yeah I've been missing some of my boxers too." Shiro muttered, nearly tripping over his words.

Shiro watched as Lance disappeared into the shower stall, listening for the water to start before he dared make a move on his alternative motive.  
  
The big man swept over to the laundry hamper, scooping the ebony pair up into big hands. They were silky. He adored the silky ones.  
  
He rubbed the delicate material between his fingers. Oh it was _so_ soft. They were damp with leftover sweat. Shiro couldn't stand it a second longer, he brought the pair to his nose, burying in deep and inhaling, drawing the scent down into his lungs and holding it there like a big bong hit.  
  
They were strong, sending Shiro's senses to sparkling like fireworks.  
  
Lance suddenly jolted. Crap, he'd totally forgotten they had a diplomatic mission on the nearest planet today...and he damn sure couldn't remember what time it was at. He could hear Shiro still in the main room, he would just ask the other man, he'd remember for sure. The blue paladin poked his head out, opening his mouth...but the question died right on his tongue as his eyes scanned across the room.  
  
Lance's jaw snapped shut, gaze unable to land anywhere else but on the other man in the room.  
Shiro was nose deep in the pair of Lance's underwear that the young man had just taken off, looking to be enamored by the scent of them. Lance's throat tightened. He'd sweated an obscene amount in those...and Shiro was...smelling them???  
  
Lance's eyes darted downward, the big man down to just his boxers, the outline of his cock prominent against the briefs, stretching the material out just about as far as it would go. And then the black paladin balled them up and took them with him, making to head for the shower next to Lance.

Lance ducked back into his stall, wide eyed and mostly confused.  
  
The castleship wasn't the culprit of his missing panties....Shiro was.  
  
Lance slapped a palm over his mouth. Shiro was a fucking panty thief. Their valiant leader, never a having a hair out of place, had a thing for panties???? Specifically Lance's panties.  
  
Was it because they were his??? Lance's heart flip flopped in his chest.  
  
He heard the shower door close next to him, the shower water starting, the splatter of liquid kissing Lance's ears.

Lance returned to his shower pressing his back against the wall, unable to keep himself from wondering what might be happening on the other side of the stall wall.  
  
Shiro. Getting off to the thought of Lance?? Lance shook his head. No way. His idol having a thing for him... was he dreaming?? He was pretty sure he needed to be pinched.  
  
Also, he wasn't too sure just how he felt about Shiro...sniffing his fucking underwear. He had some obscure things that got him going...but nothing like that. He'd have never guessed Shiro would be harboring kinks like _that_ .  
  
It brought a giddy flutter to Lance's heart.  
  
Maybe he liked this....  
  
A little too much.

 

*****

 

There was a knock on Shiro's door. It was far too early for any of the other paladins to have dragged themselves out of bed. The man groaned, lifting himself upward lethargically, grabbing a pair of boxers off edge of his bed and yanking them up big hips.  
  
Shiro opened the doors only to be greeted by....Lance?  
  
Lance was never awake this early. Ever.  
  
Yet there he was, smiling big and bright at the black paladin.  
  
"Sorry didn't mean to wake you." Lance started off.  
  
Shiro lent him a tired smile.  
  
"I wasn't sleeping." Shiro reassured.  
  
"Oh good, you wanna run some early laps with me?" Lance said cheerily.  
  
Shiro cocked his head.  
  
The entire interaction was weird. But he wasn't about to pass up getting to spend a small amount of time in Lance's company.  
  
The young man was dressed in just a loose tank top and some tight fitting spandex shorts, perfect for jogging...and for stealing Shiro's entire heart. He cursed himself. This was really becoming quite embarrassing.  
  
"Yeah sure." Shiro nodded stupidly.  
  
"Well c'mon get dressed you can't exactly jog in just those." Lance jeered as he gestured to Shiro's underwear.  
  
Shiro laughed and disappeared into his bedroom and Lance invited himself in behind him.

Shiro immediately felt his stomach nearly drop out of his ass. There was a pair of Lance's underwear slung across the end of his bed from his little late night activities...  
  
Lance plopped down on the bed...and to Shiro's horror immediately spotted the pair.  
  
"Hey!! My underwear!! Man I've been looking all over for these!!" Lance exclaimed grabbing them off the bed.  
  
Shiro wanted the floor to just open up and swallow him.

"Oh uh, yeah must have gotten scooped up with my laundry. I was gunna return them when I saw you today." Shiro stuttered.  
  
Lance smiled slow and predatory as he wagged the small things back and forth.  
  
"Oh don't lie, were you hoarding my panties huh big guy? Maybe you wanted to try them on? Though I'm pretty sure your big ass won't fit in these." Lance teased.  
  
Shiro blushed bright.  
  
"Uh, uh no, no I don't know how they got in my clothes..." Shiro stammered.  
  
Lance popped off the bed and clapped Shiro on the back as the black paladin pulled a t-shirt on.  
  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Lance chimed.

 

*****

 

Shiro kept Lance's easy pace, the blue paladin's long legs making the movement look so graceful. He looked like he could do this in his sleep as the two circled the massive room, the best equivalent to a track the altean ship had to offer.  
  
"Who would have thought it would be this hot in space huh?" Lance joked as the two mimicked each other's steps.  
  
Shiro huffed out a laugh.  
  
"Aren't you from Florida? Isn't this nothing compared to that?" Shiro smiled at Lance.  
  
Lance snorted.  
  
"Yeah, but it's still fucking hot." Lance giggled.  
  
The young man stopped for moment, needing to catch his breath. Lance stood with his hands braced on his thighs, huffing out hard.  
  
"Jeez I'm sweating like a goddamned pig." Lance complained as he grabbed the neck of his shirt and fanned it dramatically.  
  
Shiro's eyes roamed Lance's exposed skin, tawny flesh glistening with a good sheen of perspiration, sparkling in the bright castle lights.  
  
He swallowed dryly.  
  
"How are you not sweating this much?" Lance joked looking to Shiro with a tired grin.  
  
Shiro swiped a hand through his snowy forelock and laughed.  
  
Lance stretched his arms up, giving a satisfied noise.  
  
"I'm fucking gross." Lance laughed.  
  
His eyes flicked to Shiro, narrowing slyly.  
  
"But that's when they are the best right?" Lance said slowly sauntering over to the black paladin.  
  
Shiro stopped, looking to Lance curiously.  
  
"What?" Shiro asked.  
  
Lance smiled wider, expression mean and all knowing.  
  
"My panties. You like them better after I've sweated in them yeah?" Lance cooed as he waltzed up to Shiro and ran a finger up under the big man's chin.  
  
Shiro froze.

Shiro struggled for words, searching for any kind of escape that might be available...but there was none.  
  
"I...I...uh. I'm not sure what you are talking about." Shiro tried to muster a straight face, but his eyes were shifty and his cheeks were flushed.  
  
Lance rolled his eyes blatantly and cocked his hips.  
  
"Can't lie your way out of this one, I'm afraid. Like you did with the pair that must have _accidentally_ gotten scooped up with your clothes." Lance laughed deviously.  
  
"I saw you snatch my black ones up out of the hamper. Those are my favorite y'know?" Lance continued with a wide smile.  
  
Shiro looked like a deer caught in the headlights, big eyed and embarrassed, brain short circuiting as he tried to form words.  
  
"Lance, I...I uh..." Shiro scrambled.  
  
Lance only seemed more amused by Shiro's frantic expression.  
  
"So is it just because you've got a thing for sniffing underwear, or is it because they are my underwear?" Lance asked batting his eyes at the older man.  
  
Shiro chewed his bottom lip. Was there even a right answer to that question???

Lance eyed Shiro with a slatted gaze.  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" Lance hissed, grinning crookedly.  
  
Shiro wasn't sure what the consequences were going to be for being truthful but he was caught like a rat in a trap and there was nowhere to go.  
  
"I...it's because they are yours’." Shiro whispered, looking to the floor.  
  
He was sure Lance thought he was absolutely disgusting. Would he tell the others of Shiro's shameful, nasty habits? He couldn't breathe.  
  
"I wouldn't have pegged you for the type of guy to have some serious pent up kinks hiding under all this." Lance laughed jabbing a finger into Shiro's chest.  
  
The older man swallowed.  
  
"Well what are we going to do about this?" Lance huffed tilting his head.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone. I'll give them all back. I'm so sorry." Shiro babbled shrinking into himself.  
  
Lance cocked his head.  
  
"Me? Tell anyone? No way. I'm keeping this all for myself. I'm afraid I'm not really good at sharing." Lance chuckled.  
  
Shiro knit his brows together.  
  
"So. What's it going to be, you want me before I shower or after?" Lance cooed.  
  
Shiro's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

The words fluttered right out of Shiro's mouth like frightened birds, his head unable to form thought as he stared at the other paladin. He'd thought Lance would tear into him, yell at him even. Call him names, shame him for being so gross...but this...this he hadn't prepared for.  
  
Lance put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Well?" Lance huffed impatiently.  
  
"Before. Please before. Only if you are sure." Shiro stuttered, unsure if he should reach out and touch Lance or if that was off limits.  
  
Suddenly something that had remained unobtainable for weeks was now propositioning him like it was second nature.  
  
"Don't look so nervous." Lance grinned as he grabbed Shiro's hand and led the large man away from the track.  
  
"Your bedroom or mine?" Lance asked cheekily.  
  
Shiro couldn't seem to process thought. He was dreaming, he had to be.  
  
"Yours’ it is." Lance laughed, answering for him.

Shiro's head buzzed with electricity. He allowed Lance to steer him without reserve. He was hardly aware his legs were even moving.  
  
Lance checked around corner before tugging Shiro forward, heading for the black paladin's room quickly.  
  
Shiro registered the doors closing but everything was fuzzy and warm and vibrant. His blood rushed, his heart thrummed in his ears, Lance was suddenly so close to him, crowding into his space.  
  
The younger man smelled like coconut mixed with that body odor that was solely Lance. Sharp and a little sweet and everything that made Shiro's knees weak.  
  
Lance splayed his open palms over Shiro's pectorals, leaning forward, smiling wider.  
  
"How often have you been fantasizing about this?" Lance whispered dangerously.  
  
Shiro's back bumped into the closed doors.  
  
"S-so much. So fucking much." Shiro managed to breathe.  
  
"Big, bad black paladin has a little weakness huh?" Lance teased.  
  
"You aren't grossed out?" Shiro grimaced.  
  
Lance laughed.  
  
"Everyone's got a thing. Really I'm kinda tickled I found yours out." Lance grinned.

Lance shifted slightly, pressing his leg up into the crook of Shiro's legs, the bigger paladin hissing in a short breath. Lance feigned surprise as his thigh shifted against the hard outline of Shiro's erection.  
  
"Doesn't take much huh?" Lance whispered, breath lacing the ring of Shiro's neck.  
  
"Would it make you feel better if I told you my kink?" Lance asked genuinely.  
  
Shiro nodded slowly.  
  
Lance gave him a cheeky, dastardly grin.  
  
"I've got a thing for bossing around partners bigger than me in the bedroom. So...I feel like this is a really good arrangement for us." Lance giggled.  
  
Shiro let loose of a nervous laugh.  
  
"O-oh. Really?" Shiro asked, making a winded sound as Lance shifted his thigh again.  
  
"Mm hm. And you kind of fit the description." Lance sneered.

Lance's hands roamed to the thick of Shiro's biceps, humming as he explored with keen, intelligent eyes.  
  
"Holy fuck you're jacked. I...I mean like how much do you even weigh?" Lance grinned, looking like a little kid at a candy store.  
  
Shiro shrugged.  
  
"Uh. I don't know...like two hundred...something?" Shiro said with a little laugh.  
  
Lance made an obscene noise in his throat.  
  
"You good with being bossed around a little?" Lance asked as he leaned forward to get his lips on Shiro's neck.  
  
Shiro nodded furiously.  
  
"Good. Now...take your fucking clothes off." Lance demanded with a smile.  
  
Shiro did not have to be told twice.  
  
The big man pulled his shirt up over his head, ruffling his hair just a tad, then tossed it onto the floor.  
  
Lance's fingers dipped beneath the hem of Shiro's shorts, tugging playfully, taking his boxers with them as he pulled them down just enough for Shiro's swollen head to come forth.  
  
His prick sparkled with wetness in the low lighting, already deteriorating far too quickly.  
  
He grimaced. How embarrassing and pathetic he was.  
  
Lance gently ran his index finger up the black paladin's slit, causing Shiro to shudder helplessly.

Lance nodded his head toward Shiro's mess of a mattress.  
  
"Bed. Now." Lance demanded as he grabbed Shiro and hauled him in for a mean, ruthless kiss.  
  
The two stumbled across the room clumsily, the backs of Shiro's legs eventually hitting the thick bed frame, causing the pair to tumble into the rumbled sheets heavily.  
  
Shiro scooted backward, propped up on his elbows, staring dazedly at the lanky young man as Lance gracefully lifted his sweat riddled tank top off his sinewy form. Shiro was desperate for more of the blue paladin.  
  
Shiro curled his arms around the thin waist offered to him, pressing his mouth to Lance eagerly, tongues sliding together, chins tilting in time. Lance tasted like bad intentions and Shiro was instantly aware the young man was an even more potent drug than he'd ever expected.  
  
This was going to be his downfall, he was sure of it.

Shiro lowered his head, tongue laving over the small bud of Lance's chest, gathering a winded sigh from the young man. Shiro could feel the anatomy harden beneath his influence, vicious fingers tangling in his short cropped hair.  
  
The young man threw his head back, enjoying the attention as Shiro abandoned his right nipple to give attention equally to the left.  
  
Lance lazily rocked his hips against Shiro's, grinding his groin down into Shiro's massive cock, the black paladin whimpering against Lance's skin.  
  
Lance leaned upward, shimmying his spandex shorts down his length, Shiro's eyes glued to his skinny hips, fire flaring behind his pupils.  
  
Purple.

Deep, beautiful purple lace, was stretched across Lance's lower half and Shiro had to fight back the urge to come right there and then.  
  
Lance was smiling like a little Cheshire cat, all teeth.  
  
"I figured purple was kind of your color." Lance purred.

"Oh, fuck Lance." Shiro stuttered, fingers daring to trace the little purple bow situated right before the root of Lance's cock.  
  
Lance grabbed the other man's fingers and brought them to his mouth, tongue swirling gently around the first two, sucking sloppily, making sure Shiro could hear the sound of suction.  
  
Shiro's eyes hooded, watching with absolute enthuse, loving the way Lance's smart little tongue explored him.  
  
Lance let Shiro's fingers loose and smiled.  
  
"Yeah my mouth is good for more things than just talking." Lance husked as he moved to pull Shiro's shorts the rest of the way down, the full length of the black paladin bobbing freely.  
  
"Now. For the fun part." Lance continued with a smirk.

"You have been a nasty boy, stealing my fucking panties. You like the smell of my sweaty little balls huh big boy?" Lance teased meanly.  
  
Shiro nodded dumbly.  
  
"Well let me give you what you want." Lance grinned as he moved upward.  
  
The blue paladin braced against the wall, situating his spread legs just in front of Shiro's chin before slowly pressing his groin up against the bigger man's nose. Shiro's eyes rolled closed, big hands coming to grab at Lance's ass, tugging him in tighter, stuffing his face into the soft lace.  
  
It was _amazing_.  
  
Far better than any pair he'd ever gotten his hands on. This was warm and fresh, Lance still rank with the after effects of their workout, damp sweat still clinging to the material.  
  
Shiro's cock flexed, oozing a thin line of precum down onto his stomach, clear fluid dampening the soft black hairs there.  
  
Shiro nuzzled in deeper, opening his mouth, lapping at Lance's clothed balls, loving the sharp taste of the material.  
  
Lance grabbed at Shiro's hair, hard and forceful, pressing the big man to him.  
  
"You are so fucking dirty. Look how much you enjoy drowning in my filthy crotch." Lance huffed.  
  
Shiro whined, the sound muffled by Lance's body.

Lance's voice swam in Shiro's head, light and pleasant and beautiful. It had everything in Shiro's body singing like a choir. He was already burning down to ash.  
  
"Lance, Lance I can't...I'm gunna cum..." Shiro whimpered pitifully, voice muffled against Lance's panties.  
  
Without being touched, just fed on Lance's voice alone, Shiro was fighting back the heat of his orgasm, it was too much, his biggest fantasy having hold of him by the throat.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh. Not yet. You can't cum until I tell you to." Lance hissed.  
  
The younger man backed down, until he was sitting on Shiro's heaving stomach, leaning over to kiss Shiro's cheek.  
  
"Where are all those pairs of my underwear that you've been hoarding you filthy thing?" Lance demanded darkly.  
  
"Bedside drawer." Shiro panted without hesitation.  
  
Lance popped the little drawer open and clicked his tongue.  
  
"No wonder I was almost completely out. Look at how nasty you are. How many of these have you fucking cum all over, late at night, pretending I was still wearing them?" Lance asked.  
  
Shiro squirmed beneath him pathetically.  
  
Lance grabbed him by the chin.  
  
"I think I asked you a question." Lance purred.  
  
"So many. I came on so many. I couldn't stop. I can't stop." Shiro babbled.

"Mmm that's right. You need this don't you? To feed this dirty little habit of yours?" Lance teased.  
  
Shiro nodded, eyes screwed shut, his erection borderlining painful.  
  
With that Lance grabbed one of the many pairs, took the thin material and tied it gently around the base of Shiro's cock. The big man moaned out, loud and deep and baritone.  
  
"Not too tight?" Lance asked, dropping his bossy facade for a moment.  
  
Shiro shook his head.  
  
"Good. That ought to keep you from spilling that hot load of yours too early." Lance laughed.  
  
Shiro grit his teeth, the sudden tightness around his cock having ebbed the edge of his orgasm away.  
  
"Such a good black paladin." Lance praised.  
  
Shiro sucked in a shallow, stuttering breath, watching Lance with glossy eyes.

Slowly Lance lifted upward, rolling the delicate material off, relieving himself of all clothing, moving to sit across Shiro's thighs, eyeing his partners’ fat member with glittering pupils.  
  
"I always figured you'd be hung. Mmm I do love being right." Lance preened with a slim smile, tracing his finger up the thick vein of Shiro's underside.  
  
Shiro bucked his hips toward the touch, the sounds spilling forth from his mouth needy and pathetic and oh he didn't care. He couldn't be bothered to care. He just needed it, every ounce of it. Lance's fingers were hot coals to his flesh.  
  
"I can't wait to sink down on this. Fuck it's been so long." Lance whispered.  
  
Shiro's eyes snapped open. Right. Sex required certain...elements he didn't have. He supposed they could use the weird oil stuff Lance had given him as well...more skin treatment miracles Lance swore by...but Shiro hadn't really used it. And condoms...it required condoms...which Shiro did not have.  
  
He hadn't figured he'd be getting laid anytime soon after leaving earth for the second time.  
  
"Lance I don't have any..uh...any condoms." Shiro panted.  
  
Lance grinned and ever so gracefully reached for his discarded shorts, prying a little foil disk from the pocket.  
  
"Don't worry I come prepared." Lance giggled.  
  
Shiro offered up the unopened oil as lubricant and Lance gave him a dark look.  
  
"I gave this to you to actually use." Lance sighed.  
  
Shiro shrugged peevishly.

Lance's witty fingers ripped open the little package and very carefully rolled the protection down Shiro's length, the big man letting loose of a loud, unbridled moan.  
  
"You are a loud thing aren't you? Can't have that now can we? What if the others were to walk by and hear you moaning so pitifully? What would they think hmm?" Lance scolded with a shake of his head.  
  
Shiro buried his bottom lip between his teeth.  
  
"Let's fix that shall we?" Lance continued.  
  
Lance gently balled the gorgeous purple lace and prodded Shiro to open his jaw, which he did more than willingly. With that Lance pressed the musty, damp material into Shiro's mouth, effectively gagging him and Shiro was fairly certain he'd fallen in love that very second. He groaned around the cloth, hips rotating towards Lance's teasing touch, wanting more, desperate for more.  
  
Lance took his sweet time preparing himself, locking eyes with the larger man, loving the enamored expression slapped across the dark haired man's face.  
  
Lance hovered over Shiro's girth, gripping his width sternly, getting a muffled noise from his partner. The lanky man sunk down onto Shiro's thick head, tight ring opening up to take him, Lance hissing at the immense stretch as he slowly hilted the crown of Shiro's glans.  
  
Shiro careened, hands tangling in the sheets harshly, head tilting backward, the only thing keeping him from cumming being the panties firmly tied around his cock.

Lance smiled into every motion from the other paladin, watching as he fell to pieces and scattered all across the bedroom flooring.  
  
"Nice and tight huh? Better than your hand?" Lance asked with dark, azure eyes.  
  
Shiro nodded and whined into the panties in his mouth, drool running down his chin.  
  
Lance worked his way downward painfully slowly, sharp sting ebbing to just a dull throb. It had been some time after all. Especially since he'd had a partner of Shiro's size.  
  
He couldn't be bothered to give the slight pain much thought. Once his body was accustomed he couldn't wait for the absolute pleasure it would offer.

Lance settled down on Shiro's cock, seated comfortably across the big man, humming as he rotated his hips just slightly, testing the waters.  
  
Shiro did his best to still himself, allowing Lance to set his own pace, but it was absolute, white hot agony. Shiro wanted so badly for Lance to move.  
  
He whimpered and clutched the sheets tighter, keeping his hips firmly planted to the bed. More saliva ran down his throat.  
  
"Fuck you feel so good." Lance huffed into the warm bedroom air, his hips rolling just a little more.  
  
Lance groaned as pleasure swam through him, invading his every nerve, feeling so incredibly full as he swayed his hips, lifting up until only Shiro's head remained within him, then sinking back down with a satisfied sound.  
  
"Mmmm fuck Takashi you're so fucking big." Lance moaned sweetly.  
  
Shiro shivered.  
  
He liked that. No, he _loved_ that. It felt so intimate. Lance had never called him that. But it sounded so beautiful, so right.  
  
Shiro jerked his hips up into Lance, hard, needy. Lance grinned and pressed a hand so Shiro's abdomen.  
  
"Don't get greedy now." Lance hushed.

Lance picked up his pace, fucking himself on Shiro, pivoting his hips to hit just the right spot within him, stars sparking behind his eyes as he found it, making a punched, strangled sound.  
  
"Fuck, oh fuck yes." Lance whispered, rocking back onto Shiro's length again and again.  
  
Shiro made a muffled, panicked sound, Lance barely able to make out the words, _I'm close,_ from Shiro's full mouth.  
  
"Not yet. I didn't tell you that you could cum. I get to cum first. Manners, Takashi." Lance soothed as he tightened the panties around Shiro's base just slightly.  
  
Shiro's sack pulled tight to his body, so close, needing to come so badly, he was aching from the lack of orgasm, brought to the brink twice now without reprieve. He wasn't even sure if it was painful of pleasurable at this point.  
  
Lance leaned back slightly, hand coming to address his own cock, sliding slim fingers over his dark head, dabbing at his wet tip. He curled his fingers around, rocking back onto Shiro's breadth, stroking fast and indulgent. He was tired of teasing. He just needed it now.  
  
He'd been operating much like Shiro since being thrust into space. About the only dates he'd had as of late was with his own palm.  
  
Lance bowed, into a lovely arch, face dropping into an expression of pure ecstasy, mouth hung open in a slow oval.  
  
"Takashi!!! Ahhh fuck!!! Fuck I'm gunna cum!!!" Lance nearly yelled.  
  
So much for being quiet.

Lance jerked, body stilling, cock thickening for several seconds before the first expulsion painted across Shiro's muscle riddled front. Lance nearly sobbed into each cumshot, hard and merciless as they rattled through him tearing him apart, all the way down to bone.  
  
Lance chanted a soft prayer of Shiro's name and obscenities as he came down from the high of orgasm, body shaking, thighs quivering dangerously.  
  
Lance caught his breath just enough and looked to his partner with tired eyes.  
  
He very slowly undid the panties around Shiro's cock and let loose of a yelp as Shiro suddenly slung his arms around Lance's tired body and rolled them until Lance hit the bed, nearly knocking the wind right out of him.  
  
Shiro took the panties from his mouth.  
  
"I need to fuck you. Please I need to fuck you." Shiro growled, eyes full of a lust so potent Lance had never seen anything like it.  
  
"Do your worst." Lance snarled with a giddy smile.  
  
Shiro buried his face in Lance's neck, kissing hard, teeth coming out to play. That was going to leave a mark. Lance didn't give two shits.  
  
Lance's arms looped around Shiro's thick shoulders, pulling him in close, lanky legs hooking around Shiro's lower back.  
  
Shiro's thrusts we're merciless, hard and fast and animalistic. Lance threw out an open palm, slamming it against the wall, screaming out as Shiro dragged him into every jerk of his hips.  
  
"I'm going to cum. Oh god. Fuck. Fuck." Shiro mumbled between kissing Lance desperately.

"Come for me, I'm allowing you to." Lance purred, fingers carding through sweaty black locks.  
  
Shiro's body stuttered to a stop, pressing in deep, cock throbbing with each hard expulsion, each one more powerful than the last. They rattled his body, having been pent up for so long, it wrecked him.  
  
"Lance, Lance fuck...fuck Lance...." Shiro whined into Lance's throat, hips still lazily pumping forward.  
  
Lance giggled as Shiro panted against his skin, twitching and shaking, hardly able to hold himself up.  
  
"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Lance teased, as if he didn't know the answer to that.

Shiro only responded with a pathetic noise.  
  
"Lay down stud." Lance giggled.  
  
Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance and rolled them until Lance was laying on top of him limply.  
  
Shiro's eyes were only half open as he laid on his back, barely able to keep himself awake.  
  
"You know we still have to get up and get with the others for Allura's briefing today." Lance laughed.  
  
Shiro shook his head.  
  
"Nope." He whispered groggily.  
  
Lance settled his head on Shiro's chest, listening to the boom of the man's heart.  
  
"You are the head of Voltron, I kind of think you are required to go." Lance mumbled.  
  
Shiro softly gasped for oxygen eyes completely closed at that point.  
  
"Tell them, I'm in an orgasm-coma." Shiro managed to grab at the humor through labored breaths.  
  
Lance snorted.  
  
"Can we do this more often? Please?" Shiro managed.  
  
Lance made a coy noise, as if deep in thought.  
  
"Mmm I dunno...will you give all my fucking panties back? Seriously I'm like almost out." Lance grinned.  
  
"If I give _most_ of them back can we?" Shiro muttered, barely grasping onto consciousness.  
  
Lance huffed.  
  
"What do you mean by most of them?" Lance pouted.  
  
"I have my favorite ones." Shiro giggled.  
  
"Hell you really are nasty." Lance laughed.  
  
"What if I get all of them back...and wear your favorite ones again, really stink em up, then give them back, like a nice little trade." Lance bargained.  
  
Shiro smiled, partially dipped into slumber.  
  
"Yeah. I like that." Shiro grinned.  
  
"Just promise not to sniff my ass in public or something. I draw my line there." Lance teased.  
  
"I'll try to refrain." Shiro yawned.

  



End file.
